


A Certain Set of Feelings Between Two People

by Yhles_the_Unpronounceable



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Everybody's Gay for Catra, F/F, I'm Sorry, Open Relationships, Shameless Smut, Which isn't hard because everybody's gay already, god how did I let this be the first thing I post?, instead of a respectable fanfic?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yhles_the_Unpronounceable/pseuds/Yhles_the_Unpronounceable
Summary: Catra loves Adora. There's no question about that. She loves Adora with all of her heart.It's just... she and Glimmer were trapped on Horde Prime's ship for so long, with only one another to talk to. Two people will develop a certain set of feelings when under circumstances like that, and the two of them need to work out those feelings before they each can move on with their lives.As for Scorpia... well, Scorpia's friggin' jacked. Who wouldn't go for that?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Mermista (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	A Certain Set of Feelings Between Two People

“Catra? Glimmer? What are you doing?”

“Adora! I didn’t think you would be back for another hour!”

“I came back for my jacket – what on Etheria is going on?”

“Listen, Adora. I know this looks bad, but… see, there’s a certain set of feelings that two people develop when they’re trapped together on an alien battleship light-years from home. All of that’s been just stewing up there ever since then, and, well, Glimmer and I just needed to get that out of our systems.”

“Y-yeah. Out of our systems. And now we’ve got it all out. All the way out. Ahem.”

“I’ll say I got _something_ out of ya, Sparkles.”

“Catra!”

“Adora, I swear, this was just a one-time thing. You know I’m yours for keeps. I just… it was something Glimmer and I needed to settle before either of us could move on.”

“Sigh… Catra, you know I’m not the jealous type, but I wish you would have told me that you felt this way. I want you to be able to talk to me about these things, y’know, _before_ I walk in on you and one of my friends.”

“Yeah, I totally get that. I’m sorry, Adora. I promise I will try to be more open with you before it comes to something like this. But, you know, it was a one time thing, so there won’t be a next time.”

“Adora, you won’t tell Bow, will you?”

“I… ugh, no, I won’t tell Bow. But I really think you should, Glimmer.”

“You’re the best friend ever, Adora!”

“And also the best girlfriend ever. Now come here. There’s a few spots that Sparkles just didn’t have long enough fingers to reach...”

*-*-*

“Catra? Is there someone in there with you?”

“Oh, hi Adora!”

“Scorpia?”

“Shit. Um, hey, Adora.”

“Catra, you said it was a one-time thing!”

“And it _was_ only one time… with Glimmer.”

“Are you telling me you were stuck on a battleship with Scorpia, too?”

“No! No, it’s just… well, when you and I were on opposite sides of the war, I was a mess. Scorpia was around for some of the lowest points of my life. I wasn’t great at showing her any gratitude for it back then, but I really owed her something.”

“So this is what you came up with to repay her? Catra, that’s some kind of fucking gratitude.”

“Yeah, I would have been happy to settle for a hug.”

“ _You’re not helping, Scorpia._ Ahem. It wasn’t supposed to go this far, Adora. I would have talked to you if I’d have known there was a chance it would. I know I screwed up. I’m so sorry, Adora. I just… I’ve been trying to be a better person than I was in the past. Part of that includes opening up to the people I’ve hurt. Can you ever forgive me?”

“Catra, that’s… actually kinda beautiful.”

“I’m just trying to live up to the girl you see when you look at me like that.”

“Wow. The bond between you two is just _incredible._ I know I’m the other woman in this situation, but gosh, I just feel so honored to witness this kind of communication and emotional honesty. If I didn’t have one claw already occupied, I would _so_ bring this in for a group hug!”

“Okay. Of course I forgive you, Catra. I can’t be mad at you when you’re trying to improve yourself. But we are going to need to talk more about this later, okay?”

“Of course. I _want_ to talk with you about it. But for right now, do you think you could close the door? I was _really_ close when you came in.”

“Oh! Sorry.”

“Thanks. I love you, babe!”

*-*-*

“Honestly, I don’t even know what I expected.”

“Adora. Lissen. Y’gotta understand… what y’gotta understand is, there’s special feelings that develop between two people when one of those people is a cat and the other can grow catnip with her _mind…_ ooh, that feels nice.”

“Adora, hello! Would you like to join us? We were just performing some freestyle chakra-centering yoga forms.”

“Is that what they call it in Plumeria?”

“I’m afraid I don’t take your meaning, but Catra has been… _mmmh…_ very helpful assisting me in bringing out my… oh dear… positive energy this morning.”

“I’ll bet she has.”

“Hey Adora, I got good vibes. ‘Fuma said so. Check out these vibessss.”

“She has made tremendous progress since I offered her some herbal remedies to soothe her nerves. Are you sure you don’t want to join? You look like you have some tension you need to release.”

“I’ll pass, Perfuma, thanks. I’m just going to go do some sword forms to clear my head. Let me know when you’re done drugging and fucking my girlfriend, okay?”

"...Is that what they call it outside of Plumeria?"

*-*-*

“Seriously, Catra?”

“Look, there’s special feelings that will develop between… wait… what was your name again?”

“Tonight it’s Sea-Ra.”

“That is awesome. It’s like Adora’s thing, but different. Adora, did you know she has a trident?”

“Yes, I know she has a trident.”

“Okay, but did you know that my trident could do… this?”

“Oh my gosh. Adora, look at that! That is the kinkiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen!”

“What can I say? A girl gets lonely sometimes. And Sea Hawk is on my nerves again, so he’s off on an ‘adventure’ now.”

“Hah! Man, I should have come visited Salineas sooner! Don’t you think, Adora? ...Adora? You’re not mad, are you?”

“Woah, hold on. The way Catra came onto me, I figured you guys were cool. I don’t want to be in the middle of some kind of drama.”

“...”

“Adora? Say something, babe.”

“…Make space, Mermista. This is now a threesome.”

“Ha, yes! That’s my girl!”

“Sea-Ra rides again! Woo!”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, from the bottom of my heart, for this crime against literature. I was trying to write decent fanfic, I swear, but then my fingers slipped and this thing landed on the page.
> 
> This is definitely out-of-character; Catra wouldn't do something like this, and the others wouldn't go along with it if she did. But I found the premise entertaining, so now this story is everyone else's problem.
> 
> Hopefully with this out of my system, I can work on some actual fic.


End file.
